More than meets the eye
by OMFG-Roach
Summary: There's more than meets the eye when it comes to Tawni Hart...ONE-SHOT


A/N: GAH…no, no, no! Stay away from me, plot bunnies! Stay away!

I've been hit with another _Sonny with a Chance_ idea…

And the damn plot bunnies are to blame!

Ok…so I've decided that Tawni's character was too shallow for me to handle, so I made up my mind as to deepen it a bit (by giving the lass a well-deserved hobby, namely collecting/playing "Warhammer 40,000").

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the trademarks/copyrights to _Sonny with a Chance_ (in whole or in part), as both components are currently claimed by Disney and therefore under Disney's control, and neither do I own the trademarks/copyrights to "Warhammer 40,000" (whole or part), as both components are under license of Games Workshop. However, I do own the plotline and any/all mentions or references made to works that I have solely produced (namely the _Shipper Core_ series) within the material-in-question below.

**TL; DR DISCLAIMER: **All I own here is the plotline and the _Shipper Core_ series.

* * *

Tawni Hart was a collector. A collector of miniatures, to be more accurate, but she was a collector nonetheless.

Of course, the only place where she could store the cases for her miniatures safely was in her dressing room. After all, everything was setup prior to Sonny's arrival, and no one ever said Sonny was irked by her roommate's antics. In fact, Sonny enjoyed the fact that Tawni had an actual hobby other than chasing boys, and every once in a while Sonny (when not busy "arguing" (read: sucking face) with a certain Chad Dylan Cooper) would be asked for advice ("Son, do you think I should play my Predators more aggressively?" "Why not use your Assault Dreadnought? It puts people off balance and…").

But on first blush, Tawni Hart looked (and acted) like the snide, cruel, convening little harlot people made her out to be and not some hobbyist and that was true—until you knew her secret. In fact, she barely let her hobby get in the way of her job, but once she got that paycheck, you could bet the moon that at least a small part of it would go to expanding her collection (and not to mention a new set of paints for her to color her miniatures with).

She even dabbled in playing with her collection (but she barely called it by that particular name, she called it her "army", and she made names for all her favorite miniatures as well). She would win and she would lose every now and then, but she didn't let winning get to her head nor did she let losing take the fun out of her hobby; in fact, she counted on her losses to help her understand what went wrong and how she could either avoid making that mistake again, help her refine the tactic she was trying out, or even give her a clue as to what component was missing to her army's ultimate success.

Though one wouldn't guess it at the first go-around, Tawni Hart was a wargamer and proud of it. It broke a few stereotypes and it showed people that you really didn't know someone until you actually met them. And besides, Tawni considered being called a "geek" or a "nerd" a compliment (which, if one put enough thought into it, made some perfect sense as long as you didn't question her sanity and you didn't have your standards set too high). It made her feel comfortable around people she normally wasn't supposed to meet (under her social standing's codes of conduct) and gave her friends outside the studio (who were proud to know such a person and be honored to call her one of their own, even if they weren't supposed to).

Yes, even while sometimes the secret would slip out that she played "Warhammer 40,000" to the paparazzi (and that she had a Space Marine army worth 2500 points), she would just shrug and say, "Well, what says I _can't_ have a hobby?" She was that bold to taunt the tabloids and challenge them to say otherwise.

So when the magazine _Tween Weekly_ published an article about her and her hobby, they won her respect because she actually _enjoyed_ the interviews and the questions they asked over the phone.

Of course, they treated this like if they got the facts wrong or if they said the wrong things, lawsuits were sure to follow.

And so…

'_Tawni Hart of the comedy sketch show_ "So Random!" _actually has a hobby and she's not afraid to say it: "Warhammer 40,000"._

'_She's pretty good at it, too. Just one look at her army would tell you just how much time and money was spent just trying to obtain all the models for it…_'


End file.
